Broken
by Lady Amalia
Summary: Seven years after Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto is still searching for him. What happens when Naruto's very exsistence is threatened and Sasuke comes to the rescue? A SasuNaru FanFicRating Due to Future Events
1. Shattered

Broken.

He lay on the ground silently, unmoving, almost dead. The feeling of his life slipping away paralyzed him, the shallow breath he drew only lengthening the suffering he now underwent. His skin felt like ice, the hairs standing in end, physically showing his fear in an instinctual way the same as his narrow dilated pupils. His muscles felt limp, and the blood flow throughout his entire body seemed slowed as the throbbing in his head pounded now at his skull.

How long would it be before he died?

Bloody cuts and bruises covered his face, his right eye almost unable to remain open. His blonde hair was not matted with blood, both dried and fresh, and it clung to his skull in messy tufts. The most recent gash lay under his left eye, and was bleeding out steadily still. Arms covered in blood and bruises just like his face, shirt ripped into pieces revealing evidence of internal injuries. The pain was present, but it seemed his nerves had been fried by the pain they had already been through.

He was numb.

A muscle in his left arm had a brief spasm, the pain fresh and notable, then nothing once again. His left eye came into focus, and he attempted to bring both eyes to his right, trying to get a glimpse of something out of view.

The presence of someone else in the silent clearing was obvious, chakra thick in the air; it weighed on his lungs and slowed his breathing even more. His stubborn will to go on set his body to auto-pilot, not letting his despair take over and begin letting his body shut down. Tears welled in his eyes, the weight of it all suddenly bearing down on him, giving way to all the raw emotion hidden under his training and preparation.

He was going to die.

Never again to see the ones he loved, the ones he fought to protect over and over again. How was it that one who protected others could not protect himself? The village he held so dear was a memory fading in his mind as he thought about it, the power lines and crowded streets clouding over in his mind. As if that was the breaking point, the tears flowed down his face, retaining a steady flow. Maybe he was finally ready to let go.

This is it. He could feel the chains loosening, his mind easing as is an old friend had appeared.

The chakra in the air shifted, and the being out of sight was moving towards him.

"So… I see you're still alive… pity. It must be painful, right boy? That chakra is taking its time to drain out of you, huh? I suppose I could have removed the seal all the way… but that wouldn't have been fun now, would it?"

The voice was laced with sarcasm and joy, whoever it was clearly enjoyed watching the boy suffer. A low cloud of chakra dusted the ground, different from the chakra that bore down on him. It slowly trailed out from the exposed abdomen of the boy on the ground, like it was being stolen away like his life. Amongst the bruises, barely visible, the seal that once protected its bearer was now broken, and now killing him slowly and agonizingly.

"Erh…"

A soft moan left the boys lips as his eyes narrowed. His vision was blurry, but the individual was standing over him now, a black blur on the gray sky.

"Too bad Itachi had an engagement to attend to prior to this, you probably would have gotten off easier."

There was a shifting of chakra again, then the boy felt the flow of the chakra being stolen from him move towards the figure instead if dispersing along the ground and finding way into numerous objects.

"He'll be so disappointed, Itachi. This demon chakra is quite interesting. I'll just have to make sure I get enough of it for the both of us, I'm sure Samahade will be able to do the job."

As the voice spoke, the chakra flowing from the seal thinned, seeming like it was running out. Inside of him the boy felt an enormous pressure, emotions mixed. The presence inside of him was furious, ready to manifest itself in any way possible to protect its host, yet wary of physical action due to the fear of them both being killed. Stemming the chakra flow was the only answer, to save both of them, even he was weak now from the beating his host had taken. Never had he felt the feeling of fear, it was he who made people fear, but now the possibility of him not surviving seemed too real to him, and he barely hung on to rational thought through all the panic seizing him.

_I'm sorry. I think it's time for me to go. __**It hurts.**_

The words rang throughout the boy's entire being, his thoughts audible to one who dwelt inside of him. The statement froze him, mentally unable to comprehend that this would be his end after thousands of years of living. The panic began to spread, but then his mind cleared. Something was approaching, the intent catching his animal instincts of both self-preservation and protection.

_**Stupid boy, don't give up now. We're going to be okay.**_

_Impossible. We're alone and we're broken. We're done for. It just… it hurts to much to go on.. I'm sorry._

The thought barely crossed his mind when he was seized by his neck, and hauled from the ground by one hand up into the air. The face of his torturer was now clear, the pale, blue skin illuminated eerily from the glow emanating from behind the clouds, accenting the gills on the stranger scarily. A smile full of sick, twisted pleasure spread on his face, razor sharp teeth glaring at him threateningly.

"You're no good to me anymore. I'll just kill you now and then we'll extract it from your body later. As long as we get it, doubt no one will care how."

The hand that held his throat tightened while the other was raised, monstrous sword in hand, its teeth just as intimidating as the ones in his imminent killer's mouth. Muscles tightened in the bigger man's arms, sword posed the strike, and to finalize the theft of his life. The arms tightened once more, this time with a feeling of apprehensiveness.

Something, someone was out there.

His killer gritted his teeth, determined to finish his duty without interference. Sword posed to strike once again, then the arm was set into motion. The boy's eyes closed automatically, heart stopping, frozen with fear.

Nothing.

The pain didn't come, nor did the release. He was still trapped in his condemned shell of a body, his life still slipping away little by little. There was a gagging sound, and the grip around his neck slackened, and then disappeared. His body was hurled into the air, and it felt like he was flying by the entire world as he came closer and closer to the ground. He braced himself for the impact upon the ground, but it never came.

Arms enclosed around his bare chest, sending fear into every fiber of his body. A new torturer had come. It wasn't over. How much would follow until he could just die? Staring back at him from the blank recesses of his mind were a pair of familiar blue eyes. A face faded into view and he was greeted with a smile and open arms.

_"It's okay, I'm here. You're safe now."_

Gentle words flooded his ears and a sense of relief rushed in a wave over his entire body. It was over now. He was okay, he was safe. He was now with his father, free from the nightmare his life had become in a matter of only seconds. The terror from the hours before drained away, the familiar face now embracing him, warmth of soothing hands comforting his broken and battered body. Then the embrace was broken, and the warm eyes gazed at him, filled with both sorrow and happiness as he shook his head.

_**Why? I thought I was safe now, I was here with you?**_

_You can't stay with me, son. I never said that, it's not your time yet._

_**But then…who?**_

His father embraced him once more, a kiss to his forehead, than the entire scene washed away in a sea of white, sending him back to reality.

The embrace remained, warm hands still on his torso, supporting him tensely. His senses came back to him slowly, eyes heavy, but opening slowly. The feeling coming from the newcomer felt familiar, almost nostalgic, and… filled with murderous intent?

The emotion emanating off of the one who held him was a protective hatred, directed fully at the one that had broken him. His body was rigid, self control holding only momentarily due to the precious article held in his arms, but wild emotion seething out if it's being fast and fluidly. The chakra that had pressed on the boys lungs now disappeared, and his lungs began gasping for air, blood flow steadily increasing throughout his entire body.

_See? I told you we would be okay, animal instinct._

His body relaxed and an entirely new feeling began to wash over him. In tiny bits, the demonic chakra was leaking into his body, loosening his muscles, rewriting the sensory systems of the nerves in them all, programming them to grasp the pain once again. The boy let out a gasp, the feeling returning to his body once again, almost like he was on fire, even at a microscopic level. The arms around him tensed, and a hand made its way to support the back of his head, the fingers deftly stroking the base of his neck to calm him.

His body shook, but only for a brief moment, then he became still once more, his chakra healing him at a microscopic level, his muscles having been separated from his bones in parts of his body, fractures located all over, and nerve damage beyond comprehension. His eyes were almost fully open now, but the face of the person holding him was out of his line of vision.

Suddenly, three more people appeared in the clearing, one very close to him and his support. His holder's grip tightened in a protective way, but then loosened as it spoke.

"Here. Take him, but be careful. He's in a lot of pain."

The voice was laced with a mixture of concern and anger, inevitably towards the person who had done the damage. The newcomer came close and he was carefully placed in the arms of another, most likely a woman due to the delicate fashion he was handled and the softness of the hand that caressed his face.

"This is horrible… he looks terrible."

The male voice was quiet, but a sense of uneasiness was in the air, one so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then another new voice spoke.

"So, Boss… what do we do with this one?"

It was another male voice, and he could tell by the tone he was getting impatient. 'Boss' remained silent for a few moments, and then finally answered in a calm tone.

"I'm going to kill him."

There was an eerie silence following the statement, punctuated only by the sounds of breath being drawn. His senses coming back to him little by little, he could now approximate that they were all elite nin, something only slightly uncommon, a gathering like this. The uneasiness turned into alarm as the chakra from his initial rescuer became thicker, and heavier with killing intent. His torturer's chakra became cold, and thinned in response, even though he couldn't see him didn't mean he didn't know how he was reacting. Silence hung on the destroyed forest clearing, showing more than enough evidence of the battle that had occurred before. His ears amplified any sound made within a five foot radius, and made clear to him any in a five mile. The soft female hand stroked his hair and face calmingly, as if to distract he and herself from what was about to happen.

Then, without any words, he could tell seals were being formed by the controlled flow of chakra being loosed by each individual seal being performed. Something stung the air, and made it more alive, the sound of crackling and popping faint, even to his own overly sensitive ears. Then the voice he would soon come to remember spoke once again.

"You don't deserve to live. After what you did to him, I should kill you slowly, but you don't deserve the honor of being like him, so I'm going to make this fast."

A nervous tone spoke out, trying to mask his torturers own fear of what was going to happen. The spoiler of his plan apparently meant business, and the fact that he had back up while his partner was not around wasn't good for him.

"What makes you think I'll be so easy to kill, kid?"

"Because, if I know him, he probably put up one hell of a fight and gave you a run for your money. I'm just here to clean things up."

Silence once again. But the sounds of the motions being performed were enough to keep him clued in. The large sword was being hefted in a position easier to land a striking blow with, and the chakra flowing in the air was now pulling towards his savior, becoming subject to chakra shape manipulation. Suddenly, the swordsman shifted and lunged. The calm male stood, not caring about the oncoming assault.

His glare cut deeper than any blade of jutsu could ever, then he reached out his hand, as if pointing another sword at his attacker, the spoke calmly,

"Die"

There was a surge in chakra, electrifying throughout the air, and he shivered slightly in the arms of the woman holding him, and she responded by holding him closer, trying to keep him warm with her own body heat, There was a gurgle in the air, and the pounding of footsteps slowed, then halted altogether. After three seconds the advancing form fell to its knees, wheezing for breath. Soon after, the breathing stopped entirely, and the body slumped onto the ground, silent and still.

The air lifted and was laced with chakra no more, but the feeling of anger had remained, but was slowly cooling off at a good rate. Suddenly the person seemed by his side again, the other two making their way over leisurely.

"Well?"

"We're lucky we got here when we did. Another blow to anywhere on his body and he would be dead. Not even a maybe, definitely. I'll have to do something about his physical injuries right away, but you'll need to bring him back mentally and psychologically. Okay?"

The female seemed to take charge quickly as she laid him gently on the ground, and he could tell it was her hand that was removing what was left of his shirt. Gentle hands glided over the now tender flesh and splintered ribs, his eyebrows knotting in pain whenever they touch a particularly bad bruise or gash.

"This is bad. I mean, I can mend his ribs so they won't be a problem when we move him, but his blood loss in incredible. It's hard to believe that he's even slightly conscience right now, this kid is a medical anomaly in a lot of ways."

"Tell me about it." Came the male voice, the hands belonging to the voice now acting as if they had their own minds. One closed around his left hand and squeezed, as if trying to show he was really there, and the other gently pushed away his hair from his forehead in order to see how bad the injuries to his head were. Once he made the assessment, the hand started stroking his hair, and then moved to stroke his cheek reassuringly, "Don't worry… I'm here now." He murmured lowly, only the injured male's acute hearing could pick up the phrase, and something about it relaxed him, and another wave of healing chakra washed over him, now working on restoring his primary motor functions that had been wiped from his conscience mind after he was rendered helpless by the person intended to be his killer.

_Baka. If the seal wasn't in as fragile a state as it is I could have healed you all myself._

_**But… we were about to die. Who are these people? I can't tell. Use those animal instincts of yours.**_

_I'd rather not. Plus, I already know who it is. Do you think if I didn't I would be sitting here __and letting them touch your body, I'd be doing something. Remember, if you die, I die too._

_**I'll remember that for future reference, y'know, if I ever want to kill you someday.**_

_That's great. Thanks kid._

His stomach was suddenly free from pain for a brief second, then it resumed, but only slightly, something had been done to ease the pain. He would have to remember to tell whoever was helping him that he loved them, he didn't have the need to cry from the pain anymore, although it was still very intense.

"There's someone coming this way… the birds have been disturbed from their nests."

The voice was gentler as is spoke, the tone like porcelain, fragile and sounding easy to break. Then the familiar voice spoke again,

"Who is it?"

"Familiar people, ninja. I think it might be his teammates."

There was a silence, and the female took it as disrest, so she spoke up.

"We shouldn't just leave him here. We found him, well, you did… but still, I think we should take him with us. At least we definitely know we can get him care if he remains with us. He needs attention immediately."

Her voice was firm with resolve, but had a slight hint of trying to please. Apparently, that was exactly what she did, and from what he gathered, the familiar voice was also their leader, then he spoke.

"Let me speak to him alone for a moment, then we'll go to the next town. Are his injuries healed enough for me to carry him safely?"

"Yes." The female rose from her position kneeling on the ground beside him, and he could hear footsteps dully walking away from him. He heard the weight of the leader shift, and an arm was draped over his chest now, only lightly resting on him, but enough to know it was there. The person shifted again so that his mouth was next to his ear, apparently needing to say words only meant for him. A breathe was drawn in slowly, and then a whisper greeted his delicate ears.

_"__It's okay, I'm here. You're safe now__, because… I came back for you. I didn't mean to leave for so long, I'm sorry. If I was here I could have protected you from this… But it won't happen again, you're too important, no matter what people want to take from you, they'll have to go through me first."_

A pause, then he continued.

_"I'm here… Naruto."_

His savior's head tilted to rest against his own, but Naruto's eyes began to slowly open. His senses came back online all thanks to that statement, and now his sense of recognition sparked to life. His eyes shot open fully and he sat up so fast that he knocked away the other person in his excitement and happiness.

"Sasuke!"

The blood rushed to his head, bruises on his torso screamed, and his eyes slid out of focus once again, but right then and there, he knew something had gone right. His body instinctively relaxed due to the trusted presence, even after all the years apart his trust and faith in Sasuke had never waned.

He blacked out, and began falling back to the ground but was caught by comforting arms, the face they belonged to a mixture of joy and concern. He rose from the ground, carrying Naruto bridal style to avoid from agitating any of his injuries. His team gathered around him seeing him ready to set out. A new voice spoke, this one more nonchalant.

"So he recognized you. That's good, but we should really get going, Juugo's animals told us his second rescue team is on their way."

"But wait, what should we do with the corpse? They'll know you were here. They'll also know we took Naruto."

This female was the voice of reason to Naruto's unconscious ears. He definitely would have to tell her he loved her, it seemed she was the only one who expressed logical thought about the situation they all inadvertently were in. Sasuke finally spoke.

"We'll leave it. It doesn't matter, they might think that Itachi took off with him after Kisame died. Let's get going, I don't want to risk a confrontation while I have to protect him."

There was a murmur of consent in the air, then they took off at the pace only shinobi are able to keep up to. Before blacking out entirely, Naruto spoke with his tenant.

_**Hey you, fox bastard, why didn't you tell me it was Sasuke?**_

_I didn't think it was relevant other than the fact that he was saving us from a certain death… Plus, I thought you might have liked the surprise._

_**What, so now you're going to be nice to me? What are you up to, sneaky fox?**_

_Nothing. As said, I need you alive __for me to continue living. At least until I'm released at least._

_**Yea. Like that's gonna happen.**_

_Why not? You already removed the seal? The actual seal is in pieces now too, it might be easy for me to escape now brat._

_**If you tried to, I'd die. You heard that girl, I'm really messed up fox bastard, you do anything like that and we're both gone**_

_Truce then._

The fox was silent as they stared at each other in the recesses of his mind; they had come a long way from where they started. Granted they weren't bosom buddies, but they could work together easily now, especially now that he could control the fox more or less, with or without the seal. Falling into the steady rhythm of Sasuke running along the tree branches, Naruto settled himself in the crook of the Kyuubi's front leg, resting his head in the thick fur of his neck. The gigantic demon settled himself and laid his head down, the ruffs of his neck fur now covering most of Naruto's body for warmth. On a deep subconscious level, the fox and boy both identified each other as family, the only company they each had for a long time at extended intervals, and Naruto could even identify his presence when he thought he was alone as a child, not then, but now. Together they settled down for a much needed rest, the Kyuubi's chakra hovering over them both like a healing mist, seeping deep into Naruto's body to aid with the extensive assistance he would need to be able to function normally again.

Together they faded into the shadows of sleep.


	2. Ninteen Years

Nineteen years.

He had survived nineteen years and now he died? It didn't make sense to him. He should have died when he was younger and weak, not when he was on the verge of becoming an adult and one of the most distinguished ninja ever known. Where was the logic in all of this?

Naruto stirred slightly in his sleep, his physical self twitched a little underneath the covers he was half hidden under. In the deep recesses of his mind he awoke, still lying with Kyuubi, who was awake and watching for him to awake.

_**How come you're still with me?**_

_How come you are still with me? Shouldn't you be up already, asking questions?_

_**… What do you mean?**_

_I mean shouldn't you be catching up with Sasuke?_

_**… **__**Sasuke?**_

_Baka.__The one who saved your ass from getting killed._

_**You mean… we're not dead?**_

_Are you saying you don't remember anything from after the first time you passed out?_

_**I guess so?**_

_Then yes, Sasuke saved you from being killed from the Akatsuki member that was after you, Kisame._

_**…**_

_Right, I thought so. Now go._

He was nudged gently by the large fox's nose, and slowly regained physical consciousness. His eyes opened slightly, a white ceiling greeting them as it was bathed in golden sunlight, it must have been morning. He turned his head to the right, and saw an open window, the morning sky visible, along with treetops and the roofs of buildings. Birds chattered in the thick leaves immediately outside the window, going about their business happily. He relaxed, and eased his right arm from out under the covers and to his face. He brushed away a few strands of his golden hair from his eyes, fingertips brushing a bandaged forehead.

He noted with some concern that his Leaf Village headband was missing, but then remembered that it had been torn from him during his struggle to survive. He winced slightly at the memories, and then pulled the covers over him up to his shoulders, over his bare bandaged chest. The pain seemed minimum now, and he thanked Kyuubi in the back of his mind, the fox had an uncanny knack for piecing him back together quickly and efficiently. He turned his head to face left now, and noticed another sleeping person in the room.

Her hair was long and black, glasses fallen to the tip of her nose. She looked delicate, leaning against the wall, her hands folded in her lap, breathing peaceful and steady. He propped himself up on one elbow, then reached to get up, silently.

He stood up shakily, like a newborn fawn on spindly legs, and quickly grabbed hold of the wall to keep himself steady while his legs became reacquainted with the weight of his body. As soon as he stabilized, he walked silently over to the window, and gazed out, wondering where he was. In a situation like this he would have usually already been out the window and on his way home at breakneck speed, but something told him he was alright, nothing was going to happen to him. The birds chirped and flittered around, singing happily. He smiled to himself, his apartment at home had the same kind of view, although it wasn't anywhere near the forest as this place was. His shoulders relaxed as he let out a deep sigh, something bothering him somewhere deep inside his mind, unable to put his finger on it. A hand appeared on his shoulder and a voice spoke next to his ear.

"So, I see you finally woke up."

He jumped back, with nowhere to go but against the wall, but his alarm suddenly ceased as he identified the person.

"… Yea."

He was at a loss for words, and it was the only thing he could bring himself to say. What was wrong with him? After seven years of searching for him, trying to bring him home, all the hardships he had endured, all the risk he had put himself in to, all the things he wanted to scream at him right now, and not a thing? Something was wrong here, something wrong with him. Maybe his anger hadn't kicked in yet, maybe he was still in shock. His eyes dropped to the floor and his head slumped a little, trying to figure out what was going on.

Sasuke's brow furrowed with concern, he had expected a different reaction. Something happy, or at least loud and angry. He had even prepared himself to be hit some way or another, but all he got was a grunt and no eye contact.

_He must still be recovering._

He reached out and placed a hand under Naruto's chin gently and lifted his face to look back at his own. The bruises were almost gone, having faded while he rested, but bandages still were wrapped around his head and under his jaw, making him look like a delicate war victim. Something pressed at Sasuke's heart, something warm that made him want to hug Naruto once more, seeing him now was an overload he wasn't quite prepared for just yet. The eyes that stared out at him now from under strands of long blonde hair and clean white bandages were wide and emotional, and very filled with confusion as to what was going on.

"What's the matter? You look… sad."

Naruto diverted his eyes once more, looking back at the ground, but something made him bring his gaze back to Sasuke. Not directly in the eye, but he looked at him as he mumbled a response.

"'m okay…"

He made no effort to remove Sasuke's hand, but preferred to leave it there. Aside from believing what Kyuubi had said, he had no proof before that Sasuke really had saved him, but now, here was Sasuke, in the flesh, and he was actually touching him. He hoped nothing in the world would break the physical connection they now shared, and he reached out with one hand, grabbing the sleeve is Sasuke's shirt. He finally looked him in the eyes, a look of soft concern and hidden care gazed back at him, Naruto felt something inside of him break.

"Sasuke!"

He gasped, leaning into the other boy to close the gap between them. His eyes filled with tears, and he clutched the back of Sasuke's shirt tightly, the solidity of his body the only proof that he was there and it wasn't all some dream that he was experiencing before dying.

Sasuke readily accepted Naruto's smaller frame against his, wrapping his arms around him, than stroked the base of his neck, trying to calm him. No words were spoken as they stood there, the soft whimpering sounds of Naruto's sobs into Sasuke's shoulder barely audible. Sasuke rested his head against Naruto's, eyes closed, reveling in the peace this simple action brought him. After a few minutes, Naruto's sobs faded away, and he leaned more heavily against Sasuke.

"'m… tired… wanna go to… bed…"

His eyelids were drooping and he was having a hard time staying awake. Sasuke supported him, but turned his head to look at Karin, still asleep. He looked back at Naruto, who was trying to stand on his own, and brought him back closer to him.

"We'll go to my room. I can keep an eye on you better there."

Naruto didn't process the whole sentence, but noted the sounds of the words and nodded sleepily. He was led out of the room quietly, and into the room immediately across the hall. Sasuke supported most of his weight, but stopped as they neared the large futon on the floor.

"Are you feeling better?"

Sasuke needed to ask and check on him before he was allowed to sleep any more. Karin had been making examinations of him while he had slept, but he would feel better for it to come out of Naruto's own mouth.

"Feel… just fine..."

The words trailed off, and just like that, Naruto fell asleep standing against Sasuke. The weight not really a problem, Sasuke gently lowered him down, onto the futon. As he went to pull away, he was unable too, Naruto still clutched the back of his shirt with one hand. He smiled as he eased the boy's hand off, placing it beside him. He began to get up once again, but Naruto awoke with a start, looking panicked.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke hovered lower and grabbed his hand again, brows furrowed even more and asked concernedly, something like icy daggers shooting through him. Naruto's grip on his hand tightened, as if refusing to let go.

"Can't go... not again… please…"

This time his eyes did not close and continue their sleep, they remained open, and filled with worry and fear. Sasuke's expression softened, the icy daggers disappearing and being replaced with the war feeling nudging his heart once again. His hand that was not being held by Naruto reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"No… gotta hold on to you this time… can't let you go…"

The warm feeling became a strange flame inside of him, he smiled again, this time more loving then before. Something seemed different about them both now, as if they were two different people who exsisted separately, but somehow relied on each other without knowing. He continued stroking his cheek gently as he blinked softly.

"Okay, I won't let go."

Without thinking, Sasuke lied down with him on the futon, not letting go of his hand as promised. Naruto's breathing became regular, and his eyes began to close once more, seemingly satisfied with laying with him. Sasuke pulled the covers from the foot of the bed over them both, and Naruto scooted over and settled himself against Sasuke's chest once more, similar to the way he did with Kyuubi. Sasuke gazed at him fondly as the bright blue eyes closed peacefully, then wrapped his other arm around him, providing a new sense of security for them both. The flame inside of him burned happily, something feeling right about the whole situation, as if it were just planned to happen that way.

He gazed softly on the face of the one who felt safe in his arms, noticing how much he had matured. No more baby fat remained, but his face was soft and delicate looking, he was the spitting image of his father now. Eyes exactly the same, even down to the unmanageable hair, but something remained untouched about Naruto, something that pleased Sasuke very much.

His continued stroking Naruto's cheek, this time running his thumb along his 'whisker' marks, something that always set him apart from everyone. They indicated the sealed demon inside of him, but Sasuke didn't care, they stood for Naruto now, the demon was just something extra. Other than his special markings, Sasuke felt like he was looking at a younger version of the Fourth Hokage, it wasn't hard for Sasuke to imagine Naruto in the formal wear of the Hokage, and it brought a smile to his face. The village was probably acknowledging him already for the off chance they need a new Hokage soon, he had done so much for the village over his life already, and he was only nineteen. He would live a far longer life than his father before him, Sasuke would see to that, and he would make people happy, something he did anywhere he went. There was just something about him that made people happy. Even as a kid, Sasuke had shunned Naruto like everyone else did, but they had shared something no one else could ever.

Loneliness.

It had been their bond from day one, and after all these years it was still something that brought them together. To them it seemed stronger than any blood relation, it was rooted in a deep understanding built upon by loyalty to each other, not wanting to let each other down lest they know how it would feel. The silence of loneliness was filled with pain and suffering for both of them, any by a lucky chance had found one another in the suffocating abyss of the blank.

Sasuke's eyelids began to droop as the rhythmic breathing of his slumbering companion calmed him, but was startled by a sudden shout.

"He's gone! Oh my god, he's gone! How can he be gone?"

Footsteps pounded and the door to Sasuke's room was slammed open, causing the sleeping blonde to wake up in alarm as the female from his old room came thundering in. Her face was frantic and glasses slightly askew as she flew over to Sasuke's futon and began to rant.

"Sasuke-kun, I know I was supposed to be keeping guard over him until he woke up but I kinda fell asleep and when I woke up he was-"

She paused, her eyes gazing upon Naruto clinging to Sasuke as he tried to calm him down from the loud interruption. Naruto looked up at her and then burrowed further into Sasuke's chest, giving the Kyuubi a reason to snicker at him.

What the hell is wrong with you, brat? You're acting like someone's out to get you.

Not funny fox bastard. We almost died!

Almost. Why dwell on the past? Hey, you might be able to bring Sasuke back now…

Shut up.

"It's alright Karin, I've got him now. You can go back to sleep, you deserve rest for all the medical jutsu you had to perform."

Sasuke dismissed her and she nodded, taking in the scene of the timid blonde and the protective raven haired boys laying together. A small grin appeared on her face as she walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"Hey, Karin, is Sasuke in there?"

Another male appeared, this time with a more hidden savage appearance. The female's nose wrinkled slightly and she pushed her glasses further up.

"Yes, but don't disturb him, Suigetsu. He's taking care of Naruto-san."

"He's awake?"

"Yes…"

After saying only what needed to be said, Karin walked away rudely, but it was all she could do to keep herself from wanting to kill the moron. She disappeared into the room she had been in with Naruto earlier and the door shut behind her, a small click emitting from the locking mechanism.

The man she had left behind looked after her, eyebrow raised, but then shook his head. If she of all people was leaving Sasuke alone then it must have been serious. He sighed, then wondered if there was anything to do in such a small town. He wasn't familiar with wind country, and a small town like this made him slightly restless. If he wasn't under direct orders from Sasuke to lie low at all costs like his other team mates he would have been out doing something right about now. He wondered where Juugo was, and then remembered he had said something about animals and the garden.

Giving up, he suddenly had an urge to take a dip in the springs nearby the inn they were currently located at, so he began walking down the hall, humming to himself, grinning as he went.


	3. Peace

Peace.

A silence filled the room as Naruto lay with Sasuke, eyes heavy and almost drifting back into sleep. Sasuke stroked the base of the small blonde's neck, it was instinctual for him somehow to both calm the scared boy and make himself feel content. Naruto was snuggled against Sasuke's chest still, and his breathing returned to normal once more. Sasuke tightened his hold on the boy with the arm he had draped over his back, and rested his head slightly on top of Naruto's. Something strange came over him, a feeling welled up inside of him and he had a sudden urge to kiss the blonde's forehead, but as he moved his head Naruto spoke.

"I can hear your heart beating."

Sasuke stopped, and looked down at Naruto, his ear was pressed to his chest, but his eyes were closed. He smiled and pulled Naruto to him more, and felt the smaller one's heart beat against his lower chest.

"And I can feel yours."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke, eyes shining, but filled with emotion. They clouded slightly with something easily read as confusion.

"Sasuke... what's going on…?"

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow, there was something going on? He noticed nothing, he had been to absorbed in the peaceful time they were having together, and the feeling inside of him triggered by Naruto.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

The smaller boy's eyes diverted from Sasuke's gaze and he fidgeted a little, but made no effort to get away from Sasuke's hold. He was quiet for a moment, and then hesitantly spoke up, his voice betraying the fact that he was choosing his words very carefully.

"I mean.. what's going on.. here. With us. Right now. It's… not strange, for some reason I feel like part of me wanted this all along… but… how come?"

Sasuke paused, then gave him the most honest answer he could.

"You told me you didn't want me to go, so I thought I would lay with you. After that…it just felt so natural to be close to you like that, so that's what I did. A part of me wanted to comfort you I guess…"

The small blonde brought his eyes to meet Sasuke's, and suddenly the confusion left, the dark eyes that met his were not cold as he remember they had been all the time, but warm and filled with emotion. Naruto's hand moved slightly and then took Sasuke's in it. He intertwined their fingers, and then looked at them, then back at Sasuke's face and asked as he blushed.

"Is that… uncomfortable for you?"

Sasuke smiled as Naruto blushed a deep pink, looked at their hands together, and then back at Naruto.

"No. It's the most comfortable I've been in a while apart from this."

He untwined their fingers gently and then wrapped both arms around Naruto tightly, until there was no space left between them. He scooted down a little so they were face to face and then looked Naruto in the eyes. The pink on the blonde's face had blossomed into a magnificent crimson, but the eyes gazing softly back at him were now filled with a long forgotten feeling that had just been awakened inside of Sasuke.

"Naruto, I missed you… so much."

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged him as tightly as Sasuke held him, his whiskered cheek resting on Sasuke's, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. He inhaled Sasuke's scent, so familiar, but somehow different after all their years apart, it still made him feel comfortable and at peace. Sasuke's warm body was relaxed, and wrapped mostly around Naruto as they embraced among the covers of the futon. Suddenly Naruto pulled away and looked at Sasuke.

"I don't know if this is okay... but…"

He leaned back in and timidly placed his lips upon Sasuke's cheek, sweetly kissing him. He lingered as Sasuke leaned into the kiss, but then pulled away, his blush remaining, but now only a pink flush once again. Sasuke gazed at him, so Naruto was still clumsy at something at least. He smiled more, and then stroked the blonde's cheek once more, then he leaned in and kissed him on his small, soft lips. The remaining arm holding Naruto pulled him closer to Sasuke again, giving the kiss more force. Naruto readily kissed back, his heart pounding inside his chest as his mind was clouded.

The kiss lasted a whole minute, then Sasuke pulled away gently and looked at Naruto, both now blushing a light pink but watching each other carefully. Sasuke spoke again.

"I don't know if that was okay, but… I hope it was, because… I'd like to do it again."

Naruto grasped the front of Sasuke's shirt and said quietly.

"It was okay. I… I liked it… because it was you. Sasuke, I-"

"I love you."

Naruto froze as Sasuke said so easily what he had been struggling to come out with. Only just reunited and their whole relationship had changed rapidly. What had happened to the two boys who competed for everything, who were the bickering brothers of Team 7? What happened that two best friends now loved each other more than anything in the world?

Naruto now fully understood what had driven his undying need to bring Sasuke home all these years. An unspoken love between the only person who ever understood him and he understood in return, No matter how many times Sasuke had called him a dobe over the years, he had never really minded, it was like a secret endearment that they silently both knew about. They had wordlessly agreed to protect each other, each keeping it in their own way. Something tugged at the back of Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi had brought the memory of the Valley of the End back into his mind. Suddenly Naruto wanted to cry. Tears sprang to his eyes and Sasuke became alarmed at once.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto suddenly burrowed into Sasuke's chest, tears falling freely as he wept without shame into the chest of the person he loved. He couldn't speak for a few moments, but then managed to voice his current thoughts.

"I-I almost died… but-but-I was beginning to think about what I would do If I never found you again. If I could never be with you again. I just… I was scared that I'd die without ever seeing you again."

Sasuke's smile faded as he frowned sadly, he wrapped his arms around the boy that fit so well in his arms and stroked the back of his neck again as he spoke to him.

"It's okay. I won't let you die. I'm here now, I was always going to come back to you, no matter what I needed to do. Wherever you are is my home, and it feels good to be back."

Sasuke nuzzled the boy's head as he felt Naruto's arms tighten around his neck. He shifted his body so that he was laying on his back and Naruto was slightly on top of him, face still buried in his chest, but now more comfortable. He wrapped the covers around the small blonde and himself so they were almost trapped together. He stopped stroking the small of Naruto's neck and gently took his chin in his fingers, bringing the upset boys face to his own.

The watery blue eyes were surrounded by red, the path of the tears that had already fallen still wet on his face. Sasuke's features softened as he looked upon the adorable boy he held in his arms, then he brought his face closer to his own slowly, until their lips met once more.

This time the kiss was anything other than timid, Naruto pressed against Sasuke from above, kissing him passionately as if he would disappear if he didn't. In reply, Sasuke's tongue hungrily pryed at Naruto's closed lips, gaining entry almost immediately and being met by Naruto's, welcomed, not being rebuked. Sasuke's tongue moved in an expert way, playing with Naruto's eagerly with rhythmic massage-like motions.

In the midst of the passion, Sasuke moved and shifted so Naruto was now lying on his back while Sasuke was on top of him, pinning him with his arms on either side of Naruto's head. Naruto's hands wrapped around the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him down on top of him more, Sasuke's knees supporting most of his weight so as to not crush the delicate smaller boy. The kiss lasted what seemed like forever to the two boys as they realized they were absolutely crazy for the person they were wrapped up in.

They finally parted from each other, and gazed at each other in silence, then Sasuke laid down slightly on top of Naruto, and laid his face next to the golden locks of the one he held so tightly. Naruto moved so his ear rested on Sasuke's chest and he listened to his heart beat, content. Together they drifted off towards the blurry state of sleep. But before they crossed the final barrier to rest, Naruto's small voice spoke, barely audible amongst their calm breathing.

"Sasuke… lets go home…"


	4. Tension

**Sorry for the long gap in between updates guys. I've been really busy with school and my art classes and stuff, but I promise to update at least once a week from now on. And I'll make sure to accumulate a few chapters for a holiday bonus, even if it means putting in overtime one night. What else have I got to do over the weekends? Video games****, true****… but I'll put you guys first!**

**… I guess I should get on with it now then, huh? Well… After this is posted I'm gonna start working on another chapter! Yay! R&R please! Reviews are rewarded with cookies! Plus! If anyone wants to**** please send me an original character to be placed in the story! They'll have a pretty major role with Naruto, and can have pick of the litter on who you want them to be involved with. Just send the basics. Description of appearance and personality, all profile information, maybe some odd qualities and so on. You can send them to my email, and I'll get back to whoever sends one as soon as I review them!**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I did… oh, if only I did…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&&------------------------------------------**

Tension.

It disappeared from his muscles as he sat in the steamy hot springs, relaxing him as he reclined against the hard stone edge of the spring. His hair was moist from the heavy amount of condensation in the air and some of it collected on his long eyelashes, his eyes half open and watching the surface of the water dreamily. He gave a sigh, it would be so nice if life was like this all the time. Just relaxing and doing whatever he wanted.

Too bad it probably would never be like that.

Another sigh. His head was starting to become light as if he had moved too quickly and lost his balance. Deciding it was time to get out, he grabbed his towel from behind him and stood up. His body was slick from the water and his hair was clinging to the base of his neck from sitting slouched as he had been. Droplets of water ran from his shoulders, down his stomach, following the ripples of his well toned muscles, and then down the length of his thighs and calves, puddling on the ground around his feet.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and then pushed his hair back, running his fingers through it to make sure there were no tangles to cause him minor nuisances later. He had been cooped up inside the inn all week, not wanting to draw attention to his companions and himself, willingly cooperating due to the tension among them all. It seemed it was a running theme amongst the team for the past few days, being thick enough to cut it with a knife.

He made his way back to the inn, humming to himself, maybe he would make an appearance in the village today to get some fresh air. That and he could get away from Karin. Whenever she wasn't tending to Naruto or sucking up to Sasuke she was always up his ass about something or other. That and usually beating the crap out of him. His shoulders relaxed and he gave another sigh, then continued humming as he made his way into the inn and up to the room he shared with Juugo. Today was looking like a god day after all. He would have to remember to thank Naruto for waking up.

The sun dappled the ground as it shone in between the leaves of the trees, giving the forested path Small animals ran around, keeping themselves busy with collecting food or looking after their young offspring. The warmth of a breeze that blew gently soothed his skin, and a serene expression made its way silently onto his face. Something inside of him felt pleasantly warm, and spread throughout him, calming his whole body to relax. It must have been the good events that had happened this morning. Good graces must have been upon them all when a kindly spirit sent Naruto's eyes fluttering open, breaking the curse of moodiness that had been placed upon Sasuke all week long, while they all waited on tenterhooks for the sleeping beauty to awaken. Now the freedom to roam outside was theirs, and he intended on getting a head start on embracing it. Nature had been calling him to join her all week, but the pressing situation had forbidden it. A smile appeared on Juugo's face as a bird fluttered over on delicate wings and settled on an outstretched finger.

Today was a very good day.

Rustling noises could be heard from among piles and piles of medical supplies that had been bought exactly one week ago. One would think someone was trying to supply an entire hospital with all of the paraphernalia that had accumulated in the corner of the inn room. Suddenly a female emerged from the mess, a triumphant look upon her face as she pulled a rather large looking box out from among the others. Her mouth twisted into a smug smile as she walked out to the center of the room and sat down, cross legged and began to open the box. Her hard work had paid off this morning, sufficiently making Sasuke the happiest man on the face of the earth she assumed. She searched through the contents of the box and finally found one of the things she had been searching for, a reasonably sized blue pill bottle that read "Tension Reliever" on it in white. She nodded to herself as she placed the bottle to the side and began digging once more. Her head bobbed around a little as she craned her neck to get a better view into the box, and then smiled once more. She pulled out a smaller box that resembled a First Aid kit and sat it on her lap. She popped open the latches on the box and opened it to take a peek inside. Peroxide, bandages, burn cream, some butterfly stitches, gauze, ace bandages, etc. etc. It was a very well prepared kit and she complimented the maker as she shut it once again. She would be sure to drop these off into Sasuke's room before she departed into town. She had coerced Juugo into accompanying her to get more supplies, not of the medical genre, and wanted to gather information of what had been going on outside the walls of the inn. The last item she was looking for had deftly been caught by her hands and lifted out of the box. She set it down beside her, and took a glance at the small package held together by ribbons. It was a set of oils and lotions she had suggested buying just in case Naruto's sensory receptors had been damaged and needed some slight rehabilitation after the administrations of healing jutsu. Not that she really believed he probably needed them, but he was probably in need of a way to relax. She slightly understood the situation he was probably in. In an unfamiliar place, surrounded by unfamiliar people, and the only person you _did_ know was completely different after the six years you hadn't seen them. It must have been pretty hard on the small blonde boy.

Something inside of her had sparked at the first contact with him, and had kicked her female mothering skills into gear. All the while she had been caring for him her concern seconded only to Sasuke's. She was even the one who usually fed the unconscious boy, and had washed him daily from all the sweat that he produced. She had concluded that the demon inside of him must have been working on recovering his body also, alongside of her. The events of earlier played back in her head, and her smile turned somewhat nostalgic as she noted how Sasuke looked at the battered and bruised blonde she had considered her charge. Something inside of her had told her at that very moment that it was a losing battle for Sasuke's heart, but for some reason, she didn't mind letting go. The genuine feelings that had flowed between them had eased her, and proved that her decision was the right one. Plus, who said she couldn't continue to be there for both of them, and seek both of their affections now by being the best asset they had? She smiled wider as she adjusted her bag and walked out the door of the room she shared with Naruto, placing the items she had been looking for a few moments ago in front of Sasuke's door, and tapping a little. She then walked down the hallway, and turned her attention to a list she slipped out of her pocket. There were many things on it, and it looked like she and Juugo were in for a long day of shopping and snooping, but it was all okay.

Karin grinned mischievously as she noted the first item on the list.

_"Clothes for Naruto… right…"_

Today seemed like a good day for everyone, didn't it?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&&------------------------------------------**

**Remember, cookies for reviews!**

**Now, onward for the next chapter to be written! Maybe I'll throw in some small SasuNaru smut just for fun. **

**-Lady Amalia**


	5. Initiated Intimacy

**Okay, so here we go. Chapter 5 huh? I never thought it would take me this long to get here, but I guess it did. Remember, OC's should be sent to my email address if you want them to appear in the story. Even if you don't manage to send the first one, you'll probably score a place in the story depending on where I can fit them in, especially if I don't get a whole slew of applications.**

**L****etzhitthegas**** AT ****yahoo DOT com**

**Send it there and you'll get a cookie. **

**Disclaimer: holds up disclaimer sign I do not own Naruto. pout I wish I did…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&&------------------------------------------**

Sasuke padded back beside the futon, oddly quiet. Naruto was still asleep, and he didn't want to wake him, but his face was slightly confused as he turned the packages left obviously by Karin outside the door. Sleeping Pills, a first aid kit, and… lotion? His face burned an embarrassed crimson as he wondered what the use for the last product was, and wondered slightly what kind of man she thought he was. He would have to have a private talk with her later, as long as he remembered to do so when she returned with Juugo later in the day. He sat down beside the futon, and began stroking Naruto's hair again, trying to memorize the texture of the golden locks that gave way easily to his roaming fingers. His blush settled to a slight pink flush over his cheeks as he watched the sleeping boy, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest again. His breathing was easy as he exhaled from behind those perfectly soft, pink lips. They parted slightly, and Sasuke found himself staring hungrily at them and was inclined to lean down, and slip back into bed with the boy, wrapping a hand around his waist. His hand found its way up underneath the shirt and began rubbing circles with his thumb on the warm skin of Naruto's hip.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slightly, and his lips parted more to speak, but he was silenced immediately by Sasuke pressing hungrily against his lips with his own. Questions leaving his mind immediately, Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back again, reaching his hands up and burying his fingers into Sasuke's dark, silky locks. The kiss deepened as Sasuke pressed harder on him, and licked his bottom lick for admittance. He was granted passage right away and he began to massage Naruto's tongue once more, this time a little more roughly as he ceased his rubbing on Naruto's hip and tightened his hold on them, pulling the smaller boy to him tightly. They parted lips and Naruto gasped for air, his face surprised as the strand of saliva connecting them broke. He looked at Sasuke with orb-like eyes, full of curiosity as he wondered what had provoked the brunette to kiss him in a manner like that.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to see right into the depths of Naruto himself as he gazed at the blonde with intensity in his onyx eyes. There was a slight twinkle in them as his gaze softened and he resumed rubbing his thumb in gentle circles on Naruto's lower back. He leaned in closer and breathed in the scent of the smaller boy, noticing that his own scent had now become mixed with the blonde's after sleeping together in the same bed.

_Sleeping together._

A crimson blush appeared once more on Sasuke's face as he thought of the other way the phrase could be taken. At the thought of the word taken his eyes became wide, and he hurriedly pulled Naruto towards him so he could bury his face in the crook of his neck. His mind was going on a tangent with the innocent words and making them dirty. Why else would he have the mental image of a heated, panting Naruto with himself plowing into him, both of them voicing their pleasure? He felt his blood rush to his groin, and cursed mentally when he felt himself harden. He would have to control his desire, it wasn't the time. Naruto was weak from his encounter with Akatsuki still, and he couldn't take advantage of him. He was lost deep in thought when a small voice from Naruto brought him back to reality. He had pulled back and was staring at Sasuke with unwavering blue eyes, an honest caring look upon his face. Maybe he wouldn't be taking advantage of him. Sasuke's mind calmed and his gaze softened once more. Who had time to think with those beautiful glacial pools staring at you? His lips curled and revealed a smile that Naruto returned, something between them had soothed Sasuke's mind and made it free of any constricting thoughts.

"Naruto…"

He began to speak but stopped at the blush that appeared on the smaller boys face. He paused to wonder but then received his answer as he felt Naruto's own hardening member against his leg. He grinned, knowing why the boy had become so quiet all of the sudden, and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead as he felt himself hardening more, alerting Naruto so as he pulled him towards himself more. Their erections made contact, and even through the layer of clothes they both wore, a wave of pleasure ran through them both, making Sasuke shiver with delight, and Naruto moan in surprise. Happy with the reaction from the blonde, Sasuke moved in closer and began kissing the crook of his neck, nipping and sucking at the tender skin as he rolled forward to ground their hips together and produced more of the satisfying friction that lit their senses on fire. Naruto gasped at each wave of heat that surged over him when Sasuke's erection made contact with his own, almost choking the breath from him each time. After getting accustomed to the feeling, Naruto began raising his own hips to meet Sasuke's, meeting him halfway and surprising the older brunette. Sasuke's hands wandered to Naruto's shirt, a simple one that he easily shoved off of him with Naruto's help, and began to play with his nipples. The small pink nub puckered and hardened to a pebble as his fingers pinched and rubbed it tenderly, receiving more moans from Naruto as he threw his head back slightly. He lowered his mouth to the hard nipple in his hands and covered it with his hot, wet mouth. Naruto immediately began to moan louder, and more frequently as Sasuke began licking and sucking on it, nipping occasionally. The pleasure so unbearably amazing, Naruto was shaking visibly as he became harder and harder, feeling Sasuke's impossibly hard length grinding into him.

He let out a gasp of surprise at the loss of warmth as Sasuke abandoned his nipple and hovered above them, staring down into Naruto's eyes. He felt small in the heated gaze of the older boy, his mind oddly blank except for the passionate feeling he felt surge through him whenever he looked at Sasuke. The brunette dipped down and gave him a chaste kiss, and then pulled back once again, one hand on the side of the blonde's flushed face, the other at his side, but slowly in motion. He looked down on the smaller boy and a tender look came to his face, his smile gentle, but eyes filled with emotion. He slowly worked his way into Naruto's pants, and took his throbbing erection in his hand gently, caressing the hard organ.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he shot up, almost knocking Sasuke off of him had the older boy not anticipated such a reaction. He held Naruto's shoulder firmly and quickly kissed him, his hand moving from his shoulder to the back of his head to stroke the base of his neck once more. The caress on the back of his neck made him forget about the one on his cock and calmed him. Sasuke felt the muscles under him relax and give into the kiss. He drew back, and looked Naruto in the eyes. As quivering blue eyes opened and met his gaze, he spoke softly,

"Naruto… I want to help you out… let me make you feel good."

His voice sent chills down Naruto's spine, but he remained calm and said quietly,

"Sasuke-kun…I… I don't know about this… I mean…"

He was stopped by an innocent kiss on the cheek, fingers still stroking the back of his neck, his growing panic disappearing. As Sasuke leaned back, Naruto tilted his head to gaze up at the brunette, the small beginnings of tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Sasuke felt his heart plummet to the bottom of the ocean as the tears broke and ran down the sides of his face, clinging to his whiskered cheeks. Naruto's heart swelled and was beating a mile a minute as he tried to calm himself and stop the tears, but they were out of his control. Why was he crying? Even he himself didn't know, he and Sasuke both wanted each other, but what was holding him back from giving himself over to Sasuke's control? He began to shake as Sasuke released his still hard cock and pulled him onto his lap. The sight of Naruto crying had snapped Sasuke out of his stupor, and his erection had faded slowly, comforting Naruto a much more important issue than being pleasured. Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's still clothed chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Sasuke said nothing, but hugged him and kept stroking the back of his neck, landing soft kisses in the soft, blonde hair of his love. The sobs ended as quickly as they started, but Naruto still shook from the blood still pulsing to his cock. He pulled back and looked at Sasuke with still watery eyes and managed to choke out,

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Sasu-Sauke-kun."

Sasuke felt his heart break a little more at the sight of the delicate blonde and just kissed his forehead. Then he spoke in an sympathetic tone,

"Let me help you… and don't worry, I'll only use my hands."

Naruto shakily nodded and he gave the boy another kiss softly on his lips, then turned him around on his lap gently. He urged Naruto to lift his hips and slid his pants away from his erection, then guided him back down onto his lap. The smaller boy quivered, but Sasuke placed a kiss on the small of his neck and took his hardness into one hand, softly caressing and stroking the base. Naruto relaxed under Sasuke's touches, and began to breathe deeply, trying to calm himself. Sasuke's fingers moved deftly, like water gliding over him, but made the chilly contrast to his hot cock, making a sigh escape Naruto's lips.

Taking it as a sign to begin, Sasuke wrapped his hand around the hard organ, and began pumping slowly using the pre-cum seeping from the erection to aid him, receiving more gasps from the blonde. Smirking, he began increasing his speed, gladly noticing how the muscles in his small lover's body contracted as a wave of pleasure surged through him with every pump on his straining erection. The more Sasuke pumped, the tighter Naruto's muscles wound, signaling the brunette that he was close to climax. The blonde's mewling became pants, and he tried to raise his hips but Sasuke firmly held him down with his other hand. He began to shake more, and finally, when Sasuke thought the small body on top of him could become any tenser, he cried out,

"Sasuke! I-I'm-!"

His breath was taken away as he climaxed and released all over Sasuke's hand, the seed dribbling down the back of his hand as the cock grasped in his fingers relaxed drastically. Naruto went limp against his body, his head laying back and resting on Sasuke's shoulder. He let go of the blonde's penis and lifted his hand to his mouth, then licked at the cum covering it. Naruto made a strangled gasp, but quieted as Sasuke's free hand began to stroke his cheek. He continued licking until his hand was clean of Naruto's sticky essence, and then laid Naruto and himself down again on the bed. He reached down and pulled the covers up, and pulled Naruto to his chest. He smiled when he felt the boy snuggle back into his chest and was amazed at just how well he fit against him, like pieces of a puzzle. Naruto kicked off his pants, and Sasuke wedged his knee in between Naruto's as he moved his arm so Naruto could use is as a pillow. Eyes drooped once more, and the content feeling of just being together warmed them both, and just before sleep took them both, Naruto could be heard whispering to his lover,

"Sasuke… I love you."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&&------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so there goes your smut people! I know, I know, not really a lot, but it's supposed to go along with the story. There will definitely be more in the future, and eventually the big bang will happen. But not yet.**

**tosses cookies to the readers**

**Cookies just for reading! More next time if you R&R!**

**P.S.- I'm placing a poll on my profile for the flow of the next chapters, so go and vote to be a part of my creative process!**

**-Lady Amalia**


	6. Update!

**Okay you guys. I know you'll probably hate me for clogging up your mailboxes with alerts, but this needs to be said before I post the next chapter sometime next week. First off…**

**Poll results are needed. Only two people have voted, and that's not gonna help my decision become any easier! Seriously!**

**And secondly, I need original characters to apply! I don't care if it's someone you just want to make up off the top of your head and spend five minutes one, or a previous character you've made that will fit into the story that took you days to perfect! If you plan on entering, leave a review or message me saying so. It will be hugely appreciated. I want to have reader cooperation and integration in this story, so get involved people! I don't want to clog the story up with my own ****characters, that**** seems slightly boring to me.**

**Also remember that the character ****who**** will be chosen will appear in illustrations that are going to be started soon. One or two per chapter, which will be added to my ****DeviantArt**** page after I get my tablet for Christmas! I promise my artwork is good too, I'm a junior at a creative and performing arts high school and my major is visual arts. It entails painting, ceramic & sculpture, graphic design, and computer design, and I'm at the top of my class art wise. I won't disappoint you.**

**Please send me good results and applications!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Lady ****Amalia**** 3**


End file.
